Coloring Book Wikia
Welcome To The Not So Wondrous World of Coloring Book. Thank you for your viewing and feedback. This page is dedicated to the concept and gradual progression of an idea. It is an idea I would like to see turned into a story one day. The medium does not matter to me, I would simply like to see this story come to life. I'm not going to bore you with my history or sloppy backstory, in fact I am not going to introduce myself at all. I will let my narrative and ideas speak for me. The only thing you need to know is that this is a story about hate, it is my interpretation of hate and why I think it is funnier than love. ☼_ಠ Main Characters Cori Ewwitz Yukis Amoden Cap Bog Doon Fillo Slave Locations Twisted Sike-O Indigo Markets Sine Ambrodos Classes Low Working Middle High Arcs Chivs Jhoves Becks Vobes Combs First Theme The story is, in its core, not too different from a young adult paranormal fantasy. The main underlying premise is the fact that there is a race of creatures which were designed to possess a nature opposite to that of human beings. I know that sounds extremely broad but for times sake I will give you this simple example to help you understand. These creatures look like human beings, they dress like us, but they do not live by the same restrictions that we do. They have different instincts to come by, different instincts and personalities. The only thing you need to understand is the fact that they do not exist by the same means we do. Our emotions and norms belong only to us. With that being said, it is fair to state that these creatures which I have nicknamed "Meanders" seem to have an unfair advantage over us. Survival is guaranteed to them so they don't need to worry about sustenance or homeostasis. Their instincts have different priorities and often they are more efficient. One of the qualities I deem more efficient is their collective society and the rules of that society. The Meanders operate in a way that is similar to a hive minus the queen, the soldiers and the social ranking altogether. Every single member of this colony lives for the entire colony. It's not that there isn't individuality, it's the fact that the individual has the capacity to understand each and every one of his/her peers in such a complex manner that there is a perfect understanding and agreement. Yes it is supposed to feel as gushy as it sounds, all Meanders "love" each other. They love each other without condition with ample reason. To take things to a young adult level, think of that one quote that says: "If you could somehow lose yourself in the deepest darkest corners of someones mind, you would fall in love with them because you would be able to see both the most beautiful and the most horrible recesses of their minds, but you would feel empathy more than anything". Ok that's not a quote, but it carefully illustrates what I'm saying. Of course, love is a complicated arbitrary subject and just because most fiction treats it at face value doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with it. Don't expect to read about a bunch of lubby dubby youngsters who would die for each other and who work in perfect coalition because that's not what it's going to look like. Order does not look pretty and in the case of the Meanders, it seems nearly non existent. From the human eye it seems like a nightmare society filled with endless mayhem and disorder. Without a central leadership or authority figure, perfect equality loses its relevance. It becomes like an island of misbehaving children which all have some sort of collective agreement to do as they please without any disagreement or disposition. Getting comfortable with this setting? Don't be, because this is just the underlying mythology of the story, it is not going to be the main focus. In fact out of the entire society of Meanders, you will only get to meet five of them. Second Theme Now that I have described this fantastic different society, let me describe our society. Human beings aren't any different from any other work of fiction you've seen. people are people, if anything I am going to be focusing on certain aspects that you might not expect. As far as setting is concerned, this is going to be a sort of alternate society to our own. This story isn't supposed to be a dystopia, it isn't supposed to be a science fiction, but it will stretch your believably of the real world from time to time. Before I go any further, keep in mind that this setting was created specifically to compliment the atmosphere and circumstances of the story, I do not want this to sound like a plot heavy info dump. Think of it more like an absurditst's take on exaggerated realism and anti satire. There aren't any countries in this human world, instead there are distinctive nations nicknamed "Bellums" which possess a defining characteristic of social class. I know that sounds heavy but try to look at it this way. The Western Bellum is a giant suburb filled with yuppie middle class citizens, the Northern Bellum is a giant theme park of a city filled with celebrities and billionaires, the Southern Bellum is pure country with people living in the past, more ideologically than technologically, and finally there is the Eastern Bellum which is a third world slum filled with crime and corruption. Not sounding too heavy now is it? The point of this type of setting isn't to illustrate an alternate culture or to create a different social dynamic, it is the exact opposite. By categorizing all of humanity into these four simple generic regions, I have ample room to play with what already exists. This backdrop is meant to lay out the story. It is supposed to be an eccentric and cartoonish approach to society so that the focus can be amplified in any way I see fit. Get this, the main setting of the story is going to take place in a middle region between all of the Bellums. There is a giant wall bigger than the world, this wall is unnecessarily giant and serves as the border to the Bellums. The region in the middle is completely covered by this wall, land-locking it from the wilderness. This middle region or "comb" to be fancy, is the ultimate salad bowl society because of the fact that it serves as a port for all the other Bellums. In the story, if a person wants to transfer from their Bellum to another, they need to buy themselves a spot on a waiting list. Those on this waiting list are transferred into the Comb where they wait for a spot to open up in the desired Bellum. In the past, people expected for this process to be fast. When they realized that it wasn't, they took it upon themselves to create temporary communities for the people of the list to live in while they waited. It turns out that it takes so long for spots to open up that people are usually waiting for generations. They apply their names not so that they can live in the other Bellum but so their kid's kids can live in the other Bellum. Remember, this isn't designed to make sense or to play up some kind of political narrative, instead I want it to sort of mix in ridiculousness with necessity. I need there to be a state completely made up of a community that is waiting for their chance at a hopeless lottery. Like the United States, this society is completely made up of immigrants. At the very edge of the comb there is a city resting in the shadow of all four borders. It is a city that encompasses the epitome of a melting pot, an area completely made up of conflicting cultures all packed together in a tight space of goodness and novelty. This city is called Twisted and it is where the majority of my story will take place. Third Theme The next most important element that I want to emphasize is atmosphere. A setting without atmosphere is a simple kindergarten drawing as a backdrop. I need my audience to feel a specific way about this world. There is a strict viewpoint I am looking for when going about this. I plan on building this atmosphere and guideline for the story by incorporating a vast set of details designed to add life into the world. The two aspects I am looking for more than anything are simplicity and style. To elaborate on what my desired image should look like I will give you a few previews as to what I hope to control. In essence, this is an urban story. The majority of its main characters come from an inner city background and they follow the sub cultures that make the most sense to their regions. The default style and feel to the story will be similar to american street subcultures. With that being said, an important attention to architecture, location and language will dominate the writing. In terms of time period I can often contradict myself. For example: the story presses light on a generation of youth crime, but does not touch on the subject of drugs or firearms, because of this it would be safe to assume that the story takes place before the 1990s, at least in American hoods. Other examples like the change in mainstream music styles or the birth of the tablet age show a closer correlation to the early 2000s. In essence, the story should take place somewhere between 1985 and the early 2000s, yet there are multiple attributes which apply to earlier time periods like the 60s and 70s. Because of this loss of continuity in terms of time period, I like to think of the setting as somewhat timeless. It needs to be a postmodern world, yes, it needs to feel familiar even with its quirks, yes, but it does not necessarily have to follow all the rules or expectations of its setting. I am planning on stretching this as far as possible, so much so that it is going to feel like one of the punks. You know, Steampunk, Cyberpunk, Dieselpunk. It won't feel nearly as fantastical as all of those. Remember, I want it to be relatable, but it will be strange and even a little silly at times. If I needed to give it a name, I'd call it Inkpunk, not just to indicate the urban fictitious element, but also to illustrate that it isn't just the architecture or style that will be affected. The human beings of my story will be something out of a crude satire that has been awkwardly reversed. I want to attack social ills, not so much by pointing them out but by ignoring them or converting them altogether to fit a much less serious issue. I know that sounds horrible when it's worded that way but don't worry, I'm not going to go all "Song of the South" on you. instead I would like to explore certain topics by analyzing their place in our community rather than exploring their severity. Everyone knows that racism is bad (Mostly) and we've seen its horror both analyzed explicitly or satirized humorously. I don't feel like doing either of those, instead I want to explore a delicate reality by playing around with issues and looking at them through an innocent perspective (Do black people taste like chocolate? Do white people smell like scented pledge wipes?). The main social problems I will be talking about are a bit more general and up to interpretation than this. Bullying will probably be the main issue that is explored along with self esteem and sensitivity. It might be a little hard to get used to, but look at it this way; This community is set up like a mean spirited cold world just like real life, but then it surprises you with child like explanations of evil and misinformed nonsense that completely misses the point, on purpose of course. In the end, the world will feel much more friendly and hopeful, despite all of the corruption and horrific baggage that it carries. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse